In Your Eyes
by Sitrophe
Summary: Kanae was never in Zoro's eyes. ZoroxOc fanfic, friendship. !OLD! Kind of Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters. I only own Kanae.**

* * *

_"Zoro! Zoro! Look at this! I found a really pretty seashell!" A little girl opened her hand and showed a beautiful shell, shifting in rainbow colors. _

_"Woah! It looks really pretty! Good job, Kanae!" The green haired boy replied, smiling gently towards her._

_It was always like this, when they were young. But when Zoro decided to follow his dream and train at a dojo at the age of nine - everything changed. You see, there was a girl at this dojo. The strongest of them all, she even beat the teachers. Zoro always sparred with her but he always lost. Kanae was like a normal little girl, she loved everything but fighting. Kuina was the opposite, which lead to Kanae being left outside. For a couple of months, she tried to get Zoro's attention, but it was all failed attempts. But the thing that hurt her most was Zoro's attitude towards her when she finally got his attention. He told her she was weak and a crybaby, that he didn't want to see her anymore. It was all Kuina's fault._

_Kanae swore revenge. Her hatred for Kuina grew over these months and finally, she decided to do something about it. She wanted Zoro to get lonely, to feel the pain of being outside. The demon within her started to grow as she planned on hurting Kuina. Not much, but just enough for her to not be able to fight for a while. Maybe then Zoro would see her? But everything didn't go as planned. Her original plan was just to push Kuina down from the stairs, but instead of just breaking a bone or getting a fracture - she died. Kanae couldn't believe this. She had killed someone. She, who wouldn't hurt a single creature - had killed someone. She decided not to say anything to Zoro the day after, but he found out. He said horrible things to her and promised he'd get revenge for Kuina._

_But it wasn't Kanae's fault, after all she didn't mean to kill her. But Zoro was strong, and Kanae had no physical power nor stamina at all. She'd get injured in an instant if they got into a fight, so she decided to run away from the dojo. Away from Zoro at the moment and try to smart him out instead of beating him with physical power alone._

_**Six years later**__  
_  
_"Kanae-chan! Could you come here for a second?" An old lady smiled towards her._

_"I'll be right there!" For three years now, Kanae had been living together with this old woman and trained each and every day. Though she still didn't like fighting, it was her only choice if she was ever going to met Zoro again. She was now skilled in martial arts, and had a grip of how to use a sword properly._

_"What do you want me to help you with?" She asked and smiled nicely towards the old woman. _

_"Could you go down to the pub and give the owner this list?" She handed Kanae a bit of paper. _

_The girl inspected the piece of paper and then looked up at the old woman and smiled._

_"Sure! I'll be right back then!" She said and took off._

_When she reached the pub, she walked in, as happy as always and gave the note to the owner, who was cleaning some plates. _

_"Want me to help you with anything?" She smiled brightly. _

_"If you want to, you can help me clean the dishes" He patted her head. _

_No one was more helpful than little 14 year old Kanae. She smiled towards the customers, two men sitting in front of her. One man with a red Mohawk and sunglasses, and another one with long, blond, wavy hair. _

_"Bounty hunters?" She whispered to them. _

_They grinned and showed her a wanted poster of a bandit worth 5 million Beli, and this guy was sitting about ten meters away from them, drinking the pub dry on all Ale. Kanae raised an eyebrow and shook her head. That guy won't be easy to take out._

_The next moment someone came in through the door, someone she absolutely didn't want to meet right now. He looked awfully tired, and his shirt was dirty._  
_He sat down in front of her and she looked away, since she thought he would recognize her if he looked her in the eyes. And this wasn't really a situation she'd be able to fight with him in. _

_"Food, please" He asked her. He sounded so nice; she almost forgot why she hated him. She got caught in his tired gaze and smiled gently. "You seem familiar... Do I know you?" He raised an eyebrow. _

_Kanae froze "No, you must be mistaken!" She said with a stiff voice. "It feels like I've seen that face somewhere, long ago.." She shook her head intensely._

_"If you want food, have you got any money?" The owner asked. Zoro smirked. _

_"Not right now, but I'll get some by taking out and leaving that guy behind me to the marines" The big guy behind them stood up and walked towards the man who said he'd take him out. _

_"You think you can take me out, Kid? I'll rip you to shreds!" He took out a gigantic sword and swung it towards Zoro. _

_Kanae heard a loud clash from metal meeting metal, and looked at Zoro in awe when he stopped the gigantic sword without even drawing the whole sword. _

_"I'm too hungry to go all out" He said and slashed the chest open of the big man. _

_"There you've got your money, now make me some food" He panted and sheathed his sword and sat down again._

_"Uh, yes of course!" The owner rushed to the kitchen and got some food._

_"Aint that the infamous pirate hunter, Roronoa Zoro?" The guy with a red Mohawk whispered to his partner. _

_"No way! Roronoa Zoro uses three swords, and wields a meitou with a white scabbard. They say that he is a demon within a human body, and that guy doesn't look like it!" the other guy sounded like he laughed._

_"Roronoa Zoro.. The infamous pirate hunter, demon within a human body.." Kanae whispered to herself._

_"Oi, bro. You just stole our prey, you know" The two bounty hunters said and gritted their teeth. _

_"Sorry, but I'm aiming to become the world's greatest swordsman, and get revenge for an old friend of mine, who got killed. Sometimes I need to bring in a bounty to get money to eat. I'm not a bounty hunter" He said with his mouth filled with food._

_"But you can have the bounty. Just don't forget to pay my tab here" He smirked, finished his meal and walked out.  
_  
_"I don't want to meet him again.. He's too strong. He'd kill me in an instant" Kanae accidentally said out loud. _

_"Why would he kill you? And who?" The guy with blonde hair asked. _

_"Because.. I did something terrible to Zoro when we were small. Now he wants revenge" She sighed. _

"_Zoro?! You knew Roronoa Zoro when you were a kid?!" The two bounty hunters screamed._

"_Mhm…" Kanae nodded. "But that was a long time ago, and many things have changed ever since.."_

"_Oh… Well then, we should get going" The two men walked out of the bar. "See ya later, nee-chan!" They yelled and she waved to them. _

'_I need to stay out of his sight for a while, even though he didn't recognize me now, he might do if I meet him again' She leaned on the bar._

_She was only 14, how could she take on a guy who can kill anyone who comes in his way? She decided to take a walk in the town. She heard a loud explosion and saw some smoke coming from the town's supply-house._

_"What the-" She froze when she saw who the culprit was._

_"Mountain whale Dick" She whispered. A little boy, about six years younger than herself, charged towards the big bandit and tried to stop him from vandalizing and stealing the supplies that would help the village through the winter._

_"You idiot!" She snapped and was about to rush to help the little boy, who got kicked by the bandit, but the two bounty hunters got there before her. They got beaten up anyways, but at least they got the bandit away from the boy._

_"I have to help them somehow.." She whispered. She hadn't killed anyone ever since Zoro started hating her. She swallowed and jumped over the fence._

_"Oi! Dick-head! It's not fair to fight one against two, so why don't you just fight me instead?!" She shouted. _

_"That doesn't make sense, you little girlie!" He laughed. "But sure, If you want to get killed that badly, bring it on!"  
_  
_Kanae felt unsure, but she had to let the bounty hunters rest. They had tried to fight but got beaten up pretty badly instead. _

_"You just watch me!" She shouted and charged towards him. _

_He tried to hit her but she was too fast, she kicked his leg - trying to make him fall. But it didn't have any effect. Instead he delivered a heavy punch right in her stomach. She coughed up some blood and panted heavily. _

'_As long as I can distract him while they rest, those damn bounty hunters can take care of him soon' She tried to motivate herself. "Is..That..Your best?" She mocked and stood up. _

_"Why you.." He aimed his gun at her and pulled the trigger. _

_The ground around her exploded, but somehow she was unharmed. She looked up and saw the two bounty hunters. _

_"Yosaku and Johnny, to you service!" They grinned._

_But their fight didn't go very well this time either, they got beaten to the ground and Dick's henchmen were about to finish them off with one of their own katanas. Suddenly she felt dizzy and a couple of seconds later she fell to the ground._

_"Are you alright, Kanae-chan?" It was the old woman. Kanae groaned. _

_"What happened?" The old woman sat down beside her and sighed. _

_"You got beaten up pretty badly by that bandit, but a nice young man saved you" She blinked a few times. _

_"A nice young man? What did he look like?" She sat up straight in the bed where she was lying. _

_"Well, green short hair.. Three earrings and.. Very muscular I guess" She giggled. "Is he your boyfriend?"_

_Kanae's face got all red. "Zoro is NOT my boyfriend!! He wants to kill me! If he knew it was me he saved, he'd regret It, seek me up and kill me instead!" She shouted. _

_"So that's the boy you talked about" She nodded._

_"But I guess I need to end this. I can't run away forever, I have to meet him someday and rip the guts out of him. Just because... I don't think... Doing that... Was enough... I still want revenge somehow!" _

_She gritted her teeth. _

_"Are you going to follow him? I heard he left the island" The old woman looked concerned at her._  
_Kanae snorted, "I'll pay him back, for saving me. He'll regret it"_

**4 Years Later**

"Damn, damn, DAMN!" A girl ran through the marine's kitchen quarters when she had realized she were late for the early morning training. "God, where the hell is the training ground?" She sniffed in the air. "Yuck! Sweat, that way!"

The girl covered her nose with her white uniform, when she finally found and opened the door that lead to the outer training grounds.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" It was Garp.

"I'm sorry! I overslept and-"

"GIVE ME 500 NOW!" He shouted.

She sighed. It was like this every morning. Even if she made it in time, her commander would shout at her. But 500 pushups was nothing for Kanae. She had been in the marine for three years now and her body was well-trained. The reason why she had a sensitive nose was because of the devil fruit she ate, Inu Inu no mi - Model White Fox.

Kanae finished her training two hours later and decided to go get some breakfast to ease her stomach pains.

"Man! The line to the kitchen is goddamn fifty meters!! AGAIN!" She exclaimed and motioned with her hands as in 'What the-'.

"Well then, I'll go get my own breakfast" She went through the endless halls when she finally reached a room with a balcony. "Now let's see... Doubt I'll get any fish from here.. Probably seagulls today" She sighed. It was getting old, eating seagull whenever she was hungry - but it's not like she could do anything about it.

She was just about to transform into her fox form when Tashigi came across her path.

"What are you doing, Kanae-san? Skipping breakfast again?" she laughed. Kanae shook your head.

"No, I was just about to catch it" She sighed and rubbed the back of her head. "Tashigi.. Smoker Captain.. When is he leaving again, and where is he going?" She tipped her head.

"Well, He's heading for Mock town today actually. He said he was going after the Strawhat again. Why do you ask?"

Kanae smirked. "Maybe luck is on my side today"

Her dark blue, short shaggy hair flew around her and her eyes sparkled with revenge as she turned to Tashigi

"Where is Captain Smoker right now?"

"I think he's at the dock, by the battleships quarters" She sweatdropped by the girl's enthusiasm.

She was eager to get away from the marine quarters and actually felt confident about meeting Zoro now. Kanae had gotten some information from her friends that the Strawhat crew - including Zoro - was on their way to Mock town. This would be her chance.

"Captain Smoker! I want to come with you to Mock town!" The girl saluted to her captain.

"Oh, so you heard about my trip to Mock town? Wanna take the Strawhats down?" He paused. "Are you sure you won't run away and cry like a little kid?"

You clenched your fist and was about to beat him up when you smacked yourself mentally.

"_.Cry_" She growled. "When are we leaving?" Kanae tried to change subject.

"Now" He smirked and walked aboard and turned to her. "Coming?"

She jumped up on the railing. "Of Course, my dear captain"

He shouted to a group of marines to set sail "We're sailing for Mock town!"

"I hope you're ready, Kanae the Silver Fox" She grinned and rubbed the back of her head.

"I'll come up with something"

Kanae sat silently at the railing and gazed at the horizon.

"We're reaching Mock town in a couple of minutes" Smoker said and puffed out some smoke.

"Mmh" She was deep in her own thoughts, she focused on what to do when she would finally meet Roronoa Zoro.

Later on when they docked, she decided to find a swords shop - Zoro would definitely come there. That green haired bastard was addicted to swords. Kuina was always on the first place, the swords on the second, his surroundings on third, himself on the fourth and Kanae on the tenth. Either that or she wasn't even on the list at all.

After looking for a while she found a good store and walked in.

"Excuse me! Could you show me your best swords?" The girl said confidently. A short man came up to her and showed Kanae a black sword with a blue scabbard.

"Shodai Kitetsu - A cursed sword" Kanae said when she touched it.

"I don't know.. Another one maybe?" The owner sweatdropped and went to fetch another one.

"A Meitou, Shihei" He said.

"Meitou Shihei? Interesting" She smirked.

"How much do you want for it?" The owner rubbed his cheek a little then he grinned.

"Three million Beli. And you get the cursed sword for free" She raised an eyebrow.

"500 000 Beli" Kanae said and opened her shirt a little and looked innocent.

"D-D-DEAL!" He drooled. She took the two swords, gave the owner his money and walked out.

"Now that plan failed, but at least I got myself two new swords - they will come in handy" She giggled.

"Quite nice technique there to get those swords. Have you been practicing?" Kanae heard a deep voice behind her and turned around 'Zoro!' She panicked a little but managed to calm down.

"Depends on who's asking" The girl twitched and did her best not to slap him.

"I'm Zoro. Nice to meet you. You like swords too?" Kanae slapped her forehead.

"You don't know who I am?!" She yelled. "Should I?" He tipped his head.

"Never mind. By the way, that sword of yours - the white one. Wado Ichimonji, right?" She said, swapping subject.

"Oh yeah, I got it from an old friend, it is very precious to me" He smiled. There was that smile again. That smile that made her melt and forget why she hated him so much. Kanae mentally slapped herself again and asked if she could hold it, just for a second.

"I don't lend them out to anyone" He started to suspect her - she could feel it in the air.

"But I just want to hold it for a moment, I've heard so much about it. Pwease?" The girl said and looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Only for a couple of seconds then, okay?! And don't try anything funny" He gave her the sword and she gently placed a hand on it.

"Kuina.." She accidentally said out loud. It felt like she was there.

"How did you know- WAIT!!" He screamed as Kanae ran away with the sword. "WAIT YOU DAMN WOMAN! THAT SWORD IS MINE!!" He screamed after her.

"It belongs to a dead person!!" She yelled back and ran towards the dock. He froze. How did she know about Kuina? And why was she so familiar? He kept asking himself those questions.

Kanae stopped when she reached the sea.

"I.. know everything about you - Roronoa Zoro" She clenched her teeth and pulled out the Wado Ichimonji - hitting it repeatedly towards the ground, damaging it as much as possible. Taking out all her anger and frustration at Kuina.

The rest of the Strawhat crew passed by and stopped when they saw Kanae and Zoro.

"What are you doing, Zoro?" But he ignored them.

"O-OI what are you doing?!?! Stop that! You're damaging it!!" He yelled and grabbed the girl's arm, but she switched to the other hand and continued, as a big crazy smirk grew over her face. "Are you crazy?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" He grabbed her other arm and she dropped the sword.

"Because, it's all her fault" Kanae kicked it away. Zoro let go of her and ran after it. "How do you know Kuina?" He growled.

"You really don't remember me, do you?" She said and picked something up in her pocket.

"Kanae. My name is Kanae" Kanae said and opened her hand showing a rainbow colored seashell. Zoro froze.

"Kanae? Is it you?!" He sheathed the Wado Ichimonji.

"Yup. And I'm here to kill you" Kanae changed into a fox and rushed towards him.

"For all these years" She ran in circles around him, trying to confuse him. "I've been living in the shadows" She jumped up on the nearest roof, a bar. "Never in your sight! Never in your eyes!" It came out like a growl. "Never...All because of Kuina!" Kanae charged and bit Zoro's arm. "So I decided to take the problem in my own hands!" She grabbed his leg in her mouth. Kanae wondered why he wasn't resisting or avoiding her attacks as she smashed him to the ground and changed to human form.

"So..What?" He stood up and brushed away some blood.

"So what? What do you mean? Don't you understand that I-" He grabbed Kanae's arms and pinned her to the nearest wall.

"What do you want revenge for? You killed her! You _killed Kuina _and you still want revenge?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" He yelled in her face and she felt tears streaming down her cheek.

"Because-"

"BECAUSE WHAT?!" He was getting rather scary now.

"I DONT KNOW!" Kanae collapsed and cried like a little kid - again.

"You're such a crybaby. But I forgive you – because you're my childhood friend" Zoro grunted and looked away. "I never hated you, I was just disappointed and sad, that's all"

"You sure?" The girl sniffed.

"….Yeah"

* * *

This is one of my oldest fanfictions, kind of a oneshot but still not… It's a very short story and _very _old… Review :3?


End file.
